Double Crossed, part 1-Completed!
by AgentCatherine
Summary: Chaos ensues when the Director put into effect Article 15 Section 4, forcing Gary to take a leave of absence, which puts the EPF leadership in the hands of a questionable character. It's up to all the agents to put things right, making surprising alliances and giving a crash course to more recruits. Will the EPF discover the truth behind everything or will it be shut down for good?
1. Prologue

"Gary, what's going on?" Alex demanded, as three strange penguins hurried into the EPF's secret headquarters. "The red one says that he's in charge of the EPF now."

Gary nodded and looked at Alex and the other agents, who were in his office.

"You're not leaving are you?" Blastfire246 asked, noticing the stacks of boxes around the room.

Gary put a pile of papers in a bin.

"What are all these boxes for?" Asked Rookie, a little oblivious.

Gary the gadget guy straightened his lab coat and started to haul some boxes out of the office. Jet Pack guy already knew what was going on and quickly offered to help.

"Thank you Jet pack guy," Gary stated.

The three penguins, who had just entered the agency this morning, looked at Gary with a cold stare.

"Traitor" muttered the dark green penguin, standing to the right of the red penguin who claimed to be in charge.

Alex quickly caught the comment and his eyes widened.

"Gary." Alex whispered to the scientist, "you're not being questioned are you? They think...but isn't the prime suspect...?"  
Gary loaded some more boxes onto the cart before Jet pack Guy took them away to another area.

"Yes agent," he replied, grimly. "It's true."

Alex followed Gary, as the other agents whispered to each other in confusion.

"But everyone knows that you're not..." Alex said, before he was interrupted.

"It's protocol" Gary stated, before addressing the other EPF agents. "Agents, I have an important announcement to make. I must take a leave of absence for a while. This red penguin here is Mr. PoodleX450. He will be working in my place for now. I expect that you follow his orders with the utmost respect."

All the agents went silent, a leave of absence is never a good thing. It means you're in deep trouble and if Gary was leaving that meant a crisis was up. Blastfire246 caught the exchanged glances of Alex and Gary. With a few months of training in the Comm lead, Blastfire246 was able to read exactly what they were saying.

_You aren't the traitor, Gary_, Alex's glance read.

_I was the one who brought him into the EPF, _Gary's look responded, _besides it's only protocol._

Alex blinked, _protocol? Gary, this is way serious! They think you may be working for Herbert. That's just crazy and I'll prove them wrong._

Gary sighed and looked at Alex with a stern glance, _you'll do nothing of the sort, agent. I suggest you stay low and don't attract too much attention._

_Why? _Alex asked, confused.

_You were the one who met him first, _Gary replied, _you trained him. They'll be after you next._

Alex was about to respond back when he caught Blastfire246's trained eye. Blastfire246 quickly turned and focused on Mr. PoodleX450's speech about how things would be run in the agency from now on.

"You will report to me when you are taking a break or leaving for home." The red penguin added, "we will be keeping a log of who comes in and out of this facility."

The red penguin glanced over and watched as Gary left Headquarters.

"I need the following people to come to my office for a...private meeting." Mr. PoodleX450 stated, looking at the piece of paper in his hand. "I need Joe, Rebecca, Alex, Celia73, and Blastfire246. The rest of you will get new orders from your lead captains: Dot, Jet pack guy, and Rookie. NOW GET TO WORK!"

Just like that Gary was gone and the agency had a new leader. Blastfire246 didn't like anything that was happening. Gary's office was so empty and Mr. PoodleX450 had taken it over. The red penguin wore a big sweater with a puffle on it. His two associates stood outside the office, like personal bodyguards.

"Alex, what's going on?" Blastfire246 asked his friend.

Alex didn't answer right away and looked down at his feet. He was upset that he didn't keep his beak shut. It was because of him that everything changed. Alex had suspected that Henry was in league with Herbert, the villainous polar bear, who swore to seek warmth while destroying Club Penguin's happiness. Henry was also a new recruit, studying under Gary, as an assistant scientist. Gary would be moved to a secret location, only known to a few, and would be questioned. As protocol, Article 15 Section 4, the traitor, Henry, would be kept under secret surveillance while anyone he associated with would be interrogated. The EPF wanted to make sure that there wasn't anymore double agents in the agency. Gary's igloo, research, and everything would be looked through thoroughly. The agents assigned to the case would look around for anything suspicious. Agents that didn't know Gary at all, to be fair.

Gary was a well known scientist, there was know way he would be helping Herbert.

"It's just protocol" Alex shrugged, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to turn out all right.

_Just stay low and don't attract too much attention. _Gary had warned him, _because they'll be after you next._

* * *

**Oh no not Gary! What are the agents going to do next? Alex doesn't seem to happy about all this. Will he do something reckless? Find out next week.**


	2. Q & A

_**Hey guys hope you're liking the story! So far we've just discovered that Gary is taking an unexplained leave of absence and that a red penguin named Mr. PoodleX450 is taking command of the agency. However, Blastfire246 senses that this new leader isn't someone to be trusted. Now back to the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter One-One week ago **

Hushed whispers went around the table at a secret meeting in the EPF headquarters.

"Are you sure, Alex?" Gary asked, after Alex brought out his claim. "This isn't because he accidentally spilled my coffee on your months of completed paperwork is it?"

The dark blue penguin shook his head.

"No sir, it's all true" Alex answered, nervously rubbing his coffee cup with his fin. "I took the liberty of checking it out myself."

Alex is one Tech leaders at the agency. He's also been around since the PSA. He just announced his suspicion about Henry, Gary's new assistant, of being a double agent.

"What proof do you have to back this all up?" asked the Director, on the screen.

Alex brought out a file that was on his lap.

"You might say that he's been helping us out on our previous cases." Alex exclaimed, "but in reality, he's only given us clues that lead to Herbert."

Everyone took a look at the contents in the file and started to talk to each other. Alex quietly sat down again.

"Is there something else?" Dot asked, when she noticed Alex looking at the table.

"It's just that he's Rookie's friend," Alex added.

"Rookie's got a lot of friends," she assured him.

Alex agreed but stared down at his coffee, which was still steaming hot.

"It's just different," Alex insisted.

All the chatter stopped as the Director started to talk.

"If Alex is right, then it's probably best if Article 15 Section 4 is initiated," suggested the Director.

A loud shout is heard and all eyes turned to Alex, who just spilled his coffee on Dot.

"Oh sorry" Alex stammered, looking around for some napkins.

Dot knew that Alex wasn't himself as soon as the meeting was called. She quickly grabbed some napkins and started to clean off her clothes as best as she could.

"No problem, sport" Dot winked. "You better stop that nasty habit of yours."

"Habit?" Alex repeated, confused.

"You fiddle around a a lot when you're tense" Dot whispered back, with a smile.

Although she was a stealth leader, she was excellent at reading someone's body language.

After the commotion settle down, the director suggested to keep the situation confidential for now.

"Um Director Article 15 Section 4 hasn't been used in years and...it really isn't necessary," Alex stated. "Henry is indeed..."

Suddenly a loud crash is heard behind Jet pack Guy. The red penguin sprung from his seat and jumped into the pile of cardboard boxes. Seconds later, Jet pack Guy emerged, holding another penguin in his fin.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, quickly.

Jet pack guy let go of the penguin, who quickly went to retrieve his hat. The green penguin dusted off his propeller hat and put it back on his head.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, " Is this a VIM (very important meeting)? Why wasn't I informed?"

The agents looked down at the table with sudden interest. Gary was the first to speak.

"To answer your questions we're coming up with a strategic plan to handle the sensitive mission at hand in which yes this is a very important meeting and you weren't not called to it because it involved you in which it would ruin everything if you learned it." He replied.

Dot rolled her eyes, leave it to Gary to explain things more complicated then normal. Rookie was completely lost and just stood there like an idiot.

"We were planning a surprise party," Dot summarized in a lie.

"Oh cool! For who?" Rookie asked.

"It was for you...smart one" Jet pack guy sneered, shifting in his seat.

"Oh sweet!" Rookie added, "So when is it?"

Dot laughed, "Never. It was going to happen but now it can't because you know about it."

Rookie's grin faded, making almost everyone nervous. He adjusted his hat and looked at all the agents. He notices that Alex has been extremely quite and was looking at his coffee with intense fascination.

"Okay...aw man you guys shouldn't have told me!" Rookie grinned, lighting the awkward atmosphere.

Gary nodded and started tapping his pen on the table, to which Rookie noted.

"Well I guess I'll be going" he grinned, stepping back.

When he did, Rookie tripped over the boxes again and landed on his back.

"Rookie!" Dot exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Rookie got up and hurried out the door.

"I'm not sure" he answered, to no one in particular.

**_Present Day- a few hours after the prologue_**

Rookie twirled around in his seat still as happy-go-lucky as ever. He froze when he spotted Alex, grabbing a cup of...tea? Alex never drinks tea! Speaking of tea, Rookie couldn't wait to go home and try the new tea mixes Rebecca gave him. Dismissing the thought, Rookie continued spinning in his chair. Suddenly the chair froze, tossing Rookie to the ground.

"Whoa!" He yelled, in surprise.

He got up and grabbed his hat. Rookie turned to see a peach fin on the chair. Rookie smiled.

"Hey! Long time no see!" He said, "How was Ohio?"

The peach penguin looked confused.

"Do you mean Hawii?" She asked.

"Same thing" Rookie answered, shrugging it off. "So how was it?"

"It was great!" She stated, "you should try the food there."

Rookie was impressed that this penguin was able to sneak up on him. The fact that he didn't see her as he was spinning around at like thousands of miles per hour was impressive.

"What are you doing here?" Rookie inquired, "I thought you'd be gone for a whole month. It's only been 31 days!"

The peach penguin looked at him with a smile.

"Rookie, that is a month!" She corrected, "by the way have you seen Blastfire246?"

"Uh yeah" Rookie stated, "he's over there."

With that the peach penguin quickly waddled away.

"Hm I wonder why she wants to see Blastfire246." Rookie muttered, before spinning in his chair again.

* * *

**Good question Rookie, Why is she going to Blastfire246? Who is this peach penguin? So far only Rookie knows who she is. Why wasn't Rookie invited to the VIM? Do you think Rookie will be able to put the pieces together?! Find out next week.**


	3. Expect the unexpected

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter but before that here's recap of Chapter one:** _The leaders of the EPF had a secret meeting without Rookie and the Director suggested they use Article 15 Section 4. Alex doesn't seem thrilled with the idea but before he could do anything Rookie showed up. Rookie doesn't seem to know what's going or does he? Rookie also meets up with an old friend, who plans on seeing Blastifre246 but why?_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Blastfire246 absolutely hated their new leader as soon as he stepped into headquarters. It was like a sixth sense. He knew that Mr. PoodleX450 would be up to no good just like Blastfire246 didn't trust Alex. He thought it was strange how Alex kept disappearing at odd hours. He didn't seem himself either. Whenever Mr. PoddleX450 comes around, Alex always stares at the ground, trying to blend in with the other agents. Which shouldn't be hard for a top agent but he did have the markings of a leader on his jacket. Mr. PoddleX450 is a strange penguin. He always popped up questions to unsuspecting penguins. Blastfire246 really didn't see why Gary had to leave anyway. Who choose this penguin to lead the EPF anyway?

"Hey, something's off" whispered a voice, next to him.

Blastfire246 jumped, being too careless to be aware of his surroundings when he was thinking. Blastfire246 turned and saw a dark green penguin looking straight at him.

"Joe" Blastifre246 stated, "what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jet pack guy up in the mountains."

The penguin smiled faintly and quickly became serious again. Blastfire246 met Joe during Operation: Sandy. He is one of the leaders of the tactical lead. Turns out Roger, a double agent, is his brother. Joe isn't his real name either. No one knows his real name. It's like the Director. His name is a secret and no one can figure out what it is. Blastfire246 tried looking in the profiles but he doesn't have access to the leaders' files.

"Jet pack guy sent me to report back to Mr. PoodleX450," Joe explained. "We found something in the mountains."

"What?" Blastfire246 asked, in curiosity.

Joe lowered his voice into a whisper as he spoke one word, "Herbert."

**Blastfire246's POV**

Herbert?! I was completely in shock and excitement. I've only met him twice and both times ended with him disappearing. It's about time he showed up again. He couldn't have picked a worse timing though.

"What was he doing?" I asked, "Where's Jet pack guy?"

"He was...um doing spring cleaning?" Joe declared, "Jet pack guy is still at the cave."

Joe went quiet and nodded at the penguin coming toward us.

"Ah Joe back so soon?" Asked the penguin.

"Sir, we've spotted Herbert in a cave on the mountain," Joe reported.

"Where's Jet pack guy?" Mr. PoodleX450 asked.

"He's still there," Joe replied.

Mr. PoodleX450 thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"He's going to do something reckless," he muttered. "Agent, go back there and tell Jet pack guy to return so we can make plans."

Joe nodded, "understood."

I watched as Joe left. Hm who is Mr. PoodleX450 anyway? Did he like poodles? That was a ridiculous question, as I looked at Mr. PoodleX450's office. I should figure out who he was and what he's up to but how? Break into his office? He's moved all his stuff into there after all.

"I really hope you're not planning to break into my office," stated a voice.

I jump, seeing Mr. PoodleX450 still standing by me with a grin on his face. Did I think out loud?

He chuckled, "You're not planning on betraying the EPF, are you? Or even better yet, Are you in league with Herbert?"

I shake my head and stammer out my reply.

"Uh...no sir" I state, "I would never do that."

Mr. PoodleX450 looked at me as if trying to read me like an open book.

"There may be a day when you start questioning yourself and where your loyalties are." He declared, "when that happens...it would be wise to come to me. I'll help you decide the right way."

I watched as he left for his office. I was completely shocked but before I could think about anything, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see another penguin standing by my desk.

"Creep" she announced, with concerned smile.

The penguin was a peach color. Her hair was in a brown bun and she was wearing white diva sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked, I've never seen her at the Agency before.

She smiled and put out her right fin.

"My name is Agent Lake Blue1." She added, "fifth class."

* * *

**What?! Fifth class! Is there even such thing as a fifth class agent? What is Lake Blue1 doing here? What is Mr. PoodleX450 planning to do with Herbert? What is going on here?! Find out next week.**


	4. Triple Truffle

**Hey guys, welcome back!** **A special shout out to jjfoxheartlvr007, "Happy Birthday!" :) Now h****ere's a recap of Chapter Two:** _Joe, on the tactical lead, and Jet Pack Guy have discovered Herbert in the mountains. Mr. PoodleX450 decides to regroup and plan an attack. Meanwhile, Blastfire246 meets Agent Lake Blue 1, who doesn't seem intimidated by the new EPF leader. _

* * *

**Chapter Three **

"Of course," Rebecca muttered. "Gary, you pick the worst times to do this."

Rebecca is Alex's sister and is in the stealth lead but not as a leader. She was close friends with Dot, who was the leader of her group. So close that Dot made her a co-leader as she went out shopping for new materials. Rebecca had just found a file lying on Dot's desk and it informed her that three new recruits were taking a tour of headquarters today.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?" Asked a yellow penguin, carrying a pen in his fin.

"Gary set up a meeting with three new agents today." She replied, "I have to...who's that?"

Both Rebecca and Henry turned to see a peach penguin standing by Blastfire246. Blastfire246 is a very curious agent and didn't seemed to trust her brother, Alex, very much. He was a great a snowball thrower but a complete fail when it comes to snowboarding. He managed to to hit into multiple trees that resulted in several headaches. Joe has been trying to teach Blastfire246 how to control his snowboard but it hasn't worked yet. Rebecca had no clue who the peach penguin was though.

"Oh you don't know?" Henry stated, "that's Agent Lake Blue1. She's a fifth class operative. Lake Blue1 specializes in both the Tactical and Comm lead. She also keeps penguins in line...including Herbert or so I've been told."

"If she's a level five agent, what is she doing here?" Rebecca asked, "shouldn't she be on a some type of secret mission?"

Henry shrugged, "Who's to say she's not?"

Rebecca studied Agent Lake Blue1 and noted that she wore an Alpha suit and heels. She seemed to have a cool demeanor and felt at home in the agency as she talked with an agent that probably didn't know her either.

"You said Gary was planning on meeting some penguins today?" Henry asked, forcing Rebecca to draw her attention back on the situation at hand.

"Uh yeah" she exclaimed, looking at the papers in her fin. "Their names are Linsey, Chip, and Tylerbluez. All of them have been recommended by one of the leaders in the EPF. Linsey is a possible candidate for tech or stealth lead. Chip is recommended for the comm lead and Tylerbluez is still to be determined but discovered by..."

Rebecca looked at the last words in surprise.

"What?" Henry asked, "what's wrong?"

"By the Director," she finished. "He was found by the Director."

Penguins aren't normally chosen to join the Elite Penguin Force, everyday. They also have to be vouched for by several agents or a leader before given an initiation tests. Very rarely did the Director choose a penguin to join the agency. Penguins like that ended up becoming level 5 agents.

"Where are we supposed to meet all these agents?" Henry inquired.

"At the coffee shop in...five minutes." Rebecca replied, taking out her spy phone. "Are you coming?"

Henry smiled, "sure. I don't have anything else on my schedule right now."

Henry is Gary's assistant. He was half like Rookie and half like Jet pack Guy. He was a complete nerd with a few clumsy actions. Both agents respected him, Henry can be fun when he wants to be and also series depending on the situation. Today was no exception as Rebecca and Henry walked into the coffee shop and into the middle of total chaos.

Henry ducked, as they entered the shop, as a flying pastry went past and hit Rebecca in the face.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Henry asked, offering her his handkerchief.

"Yeah" she replied, wiping off the cherry filling. "What's going on?"

Rebecca took in the scene and was in total shock. Tables were turned on their side. There was a coffee spill on the floor and jelly filling from a doughnut smeared on the wall. Many penguins were ducking for cover as a crazy light blue penguin threw food at his friends, who were diving out of the way. The blue penguin wore blue roller skates and a blue propeller cap. He had a piece of blueberry pie in his right hand and a cookie in the other. He threw the cookie at a red penguin in a green and white baseball cap. The green penguin dived behind a table. Unfortunately, the cookie was now diving in Henry's direction.

"Look out!" Rebecca cried out, in all the confusion.

Henry looked up and snatched the cookie mid air.

"All right!" He barked, "Tell me what's going on here? This is a respectable coffee shop not a school cafeteria!"

Everyone went silent. Three penguins silently walked toward Rebecca and Henry. Both the green and the blue penguins looked slightly embarrassed. The third penguin was an aqua color and wore a blond braid down the side of her right shoulder.

_Whoa! Remind me never to get on Henry's bad side,_ Rebecca thought. _He can be pretty scary._

* * *

**Oh wow, what an impression these new recruits just made in front of EPF agents! How is Henry and Rebecca going to handle this? Why is Lake Blue1 here in the agency? Does she have a mission of her own? Find out on July 17!**


	5. Between a door and a secret meeting

** Here's a recap of the previous chapters.** _Gary left the agency without an explanation but only a few know why. Alex isn't happy about what's been happening. Then a level five agent shows up on a special assignment and Joe and Jet pack Guy have spotted Herbert in the mountains. Rebecca and Henry meet up with new recruits, whose debut turned out inexcusable. _**Now here it is Chapter Four- Between a door and a secret meeting.**

* * *

Rookie had been putting the same paper into the filling cabinet, inside Mr. PoodleX450's office in a closet, for three hours now. He couldn't decide whether to put the paper into the drawer by number, first or last letter, paper type, color, or size.

_Sure is noisy in his office, _Rookie thought, after hearing arguing in the office. _Oh I think there's a private meeting going on...I don't think I should be in here...uh._

Turns out curiosity is Rookie's middle name because instead of awkwardly leaving the closet, he listened to the meeting between the crack in the open door. The meeting was between Mr. PoodleX450, Jet pack Guy and Joe.

"So you saw Herbert." Mr. PoodleX450 stated, "what did you find? Did he have any plans laying around?'

"We were doing some surveillance in the mountains when we spotted Klutzy. So we ended up following him to Herbert." Joe said.

"So we followed him to a cave that's where I sent Joe to report back to you." Jet pack Guy continued, "Herbert was complaining to Klutzy about how much cleaning he had to do." I was going to have a look further in the cave when Joe arrived and told me that I was ordered back to base."

"So no machines?" Mr. PoodleX450 asked, calmly.

"None," Jet pack guy confirmed. "Unless you count a broom and a dust pan."

"So you interrupted my work to tell me that Herbert was just doing some cleaning?"

"No sir, I thought it would be a great idea to arrest Herbert. He doesn't know that we found out where he is hiding. This would be a great opportunity to..."

"No," Mr. PoodleX450 interrupted. "Why would you arrest Herbert when he's obviously not doing anything wrong right now?"

"Herbert may not be doing things at this moment but he has done some bad things in the past and has escaped numerous arrest." Joe interceded.

There was a few seconds of silence that fell in the room before Mr. PoodleX450 spoke again.

"Unless you catch him in the act again, we are not going after Herbert!" He stated, "I will not send out any _highly trained_ agents to capture a silly polar bear that isn't a high security threat right now. You guys can leave now."

Rookie was still in the closet and could only see the back of Mr. PoodleX450 but he saw Joe and Jet pack guy as they stood in the office, confused. Joe looked like he was about to say something back but Jet pack guy gave him a _don't do it _look before heading out the door. Joe soon followed. Mr. PoodleX450 sighed and sat back at his desk. He waited until Joe closed the door before taking out his cell phone.

"Hello...I need you to do me a favor" Mr. PoodleX450 stated, "It's better if we meet up somewhere. I'm at the agency and I don't like to be spied on by a security camera. Okay let's meet at the pizza parlor at three o' clock tomorrow. All right then...see you soon."

Mr. PoodleX450 sat at his desk for a second and then headed out of his office but not before locking it. Rookie waited and then got out of the closet. _I have to tell someone, _Rookie thought, _what is going on here? _Rookie went to the door and got out his key. _What was I doing here in the first place, _Rookie tried to remember. _Oh yeah. _Rookie went back into the closet and picked up the piece of paper he left on top of the filling cabinet. _Now which drawer should I put this in? _

* * *

**Uh oh will Rookie be able to put that paper where it belongs?! Ha that question wasn't important...or was it? Why won't Mr. PoodleX450 let agents go arrest Herbert? Who was he planning on meeting at the Pizza Parlor? What is Rookie going to do about this new information?! Find out next week, on July 24 :)**


	6. Questions, questions, and more questions

**Hey guys so here it is Chapter Five! Sorry it's late. As you've noticed I've written this story in three parts: Rookie, Blastfire246, and Rebecca's POV. Hope I haven't confused you guys too much. Well here's the recap of where we left Blastfire246-** _After meeting up with Joe, who spotted Herbert, Blastfire246 had a strange conversation with Mr. PoodleX450. Then a peach penguin show up and introduces herself as Agent Lake Blue1. _

* * *

Blastfire246 watched as LakeBlue1 explained why she was here. She started to talk about the EPF handbook and article 15 section 4.

"Article 15 section 4? Never heard of it...what is it?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Article 15 section 4 and code: red is sort of in the same category." Lake Blue1 stated, "you see they're actually new rules made by Gary and Alex. Director approved of it of course after what happened during Operation Blackout. That's a story for another time. Long story short, Roger, the black penguin that works for Herbert, used to be with the EPF then he became a double agent. Herbert nearly succeeded in eliminating the EPF once and for all if it wasn't for Alex."

"Oh...how come Alex retired from the EPF after that?" Blastfire246 asked, "wouldn't he have stayed?"

"To be honest, I don't know why he did what he did. I think only Alex and the Director knows." she admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really," he concluded. "I just thought it was strange that he left for only a few months and then came back again."

Lake Blue1 walked over to Blastfire246's desk and sat down in the chair.

"Probably because once you're an agent...you're always an agent and it's just hard to adjust back to a normal life as a citizen." She answered.

"So what's your part in um article 13 section 4?" he asked.

Lake Blue1 looked at him and laughed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"You said Article 13 section 4." She repeated, sill laughing.

"And?"

"Article 13 section 4 is raiding Gary's office and covering it in bubble wrap!"

"What? What kind of..."

"I don't know really know. I have no clue how they persuaded the Director to approve of that."

"Who's they?"

"Oh please, you can't be that dumb." Lake Blue1 rolls her eyes. "Dot and Rookie."

Blastfire246 felt heat rise to his cheeks and quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"You still didn't answer why you're here." He said, changing the subject.

"That's easy." She said, scanning the room. "Hey where are they?"

"Who?" Blastfire246 asked, confused.

"Henry and Rebecca," Lake Blue1 replied as she walked away from his desk.

"What?!" he yelled at her but Lake Blue1 didn't seem to hear him or did she?

* * *

**So Alex is a major part of the EPF...so why did he leave in the first place? Why is Agent Lake Blue1 looking for Henry and Rebecca? What is her mission anyway? She keeps forgetting to tell Blastfire246...or is that she doesn't want anyone to know? Find out this Thursday, July 31.**


	7. Never mess with a mad scientist

**Here it is Chapter Six. Recap of where we left Rebecca and Henry:** _A food fight brings the three new recruits into some serious trouble with Henry. _

* * *

"We were just having some fun," snickered the blue penguin in roller skates. "Geesh lighten up will ya, man. Besides, you can't hurt me. I'm an Elite Penguin Force agent!"

Henry looked at him with a cold stare. He then turned his gaze to the thick stack of paper in Rebecca's fins.

"May I see these?" He asked.

"Of course...but why?" Rebecca asked, a little confused. "Hey! Don't do that!"

Henry took the papers and rolled them up. He walked swiftly over to the blue penguin and whacked him in the head with the papers.

"Ow hey what's was that for!" He exclaimed, surprised.

Henry unrolled the papers and gave them back to Rebecca. Remarkable the papers laid flat in her fins not curled on the sides.

"First off what's you're name?" Henry asked.

"Chip, duh. Everyone knows that?" The penguin said with a smirk.

"Well Chip, I hit you with the paper because you are a disgrace. You do not go around throwing food everywhere you go. Second, you are not an EPF agent yet! Third of all...never EVER use the EPF to get out of a punishment for something you did foolishly.

The blue penguin just laughed at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please and who do you think you are anyway?" Chip exclaimed.

"My name is Henry." He answered, calmly. "I am an Elite Penguin agent in the tech lead. I should also say that I've decided to assist Rebecca on giving you some training 101, to decide if you are even worthy of holding the title, EPF."

Chip didn't seem at all affected by Henry's lecture and just glanced at the others with a sly smile. _What a jerk, _Rebecca thought. _Why did Rookie pick him anyway? _

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what" Chip compromised, "this whole food fight was all Tyler'z fault."

The red penguin, who stood next to him, blinked in surprise. He was about to say something and then stopped to think about it. Then he silently nodded.

"I guess it was." The red penguin confessed. "Sorry about that. My name's Tylerbluez."

Henry looked from Chip to Tylerbluez.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "What happened before we got here?"

Tylerbluez turned red and the aqua penguin with the braid giggled a little.

"Well I guess I have to start from well...let's just say it was around two in the morning."

_flashback_

Tylerbluez hurried toward the coffee shop. He was late for an important meeting. He had snowball practice earlier that day. As he entered the shop, he half expected to find Gary there looking at his watch with a cup of coffee in the other hand and stating that he was late. Tylerbluez actually wasn't sure if he wanted to be an agent. He had gotten an invitation in the mail and wondered who had sent it. As he entered the shop, Tylerbluez was met with a penguin in roller skates.

"Are you with the EPF?" The penguin asked.

"Uh no...I don't even know what you're talking about," Tylerbluez lied knowing that the EPF really should be a secret spy organization.

"That's a shame I thought you were the one who was giving us the tour of their headquarters." The penguin sighed.

"Who are they? And who is us?" Tylerbluez asked.

The penguin led him over to a table where another penguin sat.

"Are you a new recruit too?" The penguin at the table asked.

"Uh I don't know what you mean" Tylerbluez exclaimed.

The penguin giggled.

"You know...the EPF!" She stated, "you make a great agent. Are you sure you're not already one? Is this some sort of test?"

Tylerbluez had no clue what to say. The penguin stood up and put out a fin.

"My name is Linsey and this is Chip." She introduced, as Chip gave a smile. "We're both recruits for the EPF."

"Oh well, my name is Tylerbluez," he answered.

"No way not The Tylerbluez, captian of the blue snowball team!" Chip exclaimed, excitedly.

"Uh...yeah."

"Totally awesome! Oh hey...how about you show us some of your dodging techniques right now!"

"No...how about later?"  
"Aw come on right now!"  
"No..."

"What are you chicken or something?"

"No, it's just we're in a coffee shop."

"So?"

"So you don't just have a snowball fight in a shop," Tylerbluez reasoned.

"Why not? Everyone does...and who said it would be with snowballs?" Chip smiled, holding up a piece of pie.

_Flashback ends_

Before Henry could say anything, Rebecca stepped in.

"That doesn't mean it's your fault and uh Chip you're just a little too..."

"Cute?" Chip finished, innocently.

"I was going to say outgoing," she replied, with disgust.

"All right fine then...you think you're being funny...well guess what" Henry exclaimed, making everyone turned toward him. "Training starts now!"

"Aw just shut up!" Chip yelled.

"Hey!" Said a voice, behind him. "Watch your language!"

* * *

**Oh Look at that, the cavalry has arrived! LOL** **who could that voice belong to? What is Rebecca going to do about all this whole situation? Why is Chip being so annoying? Perhaps, you'll find out, next week on August 7.**


	8. If the sticky note sticks

**Hey guys, here it is Chapter Seven! Last time Rookie was in a closet putting away a paper when he overheard a few secret meetings taking place. **

* * *

Rookie was busy at the bulletin board in the conference room when the screen. where the Director would be seen, turned on. _Oops must've turned it on, _Rookie thought going over to the remote to turn it off.

"Rookie," stated the Director on the screen.

Rookie pressed a button and another channel came on. It had two penguins talking. Seconds later a message popped up that said wouldn't this conversation be more interesting with the sound on? Rookie pressed another button and the Director was back on screen.

"Rookie listen to me," the Director added. "This is very important."

Rookie pressed another button and the channel changed to a sledding race. Then it changed once again to the Director.

"I'll make this quick." The Director rushed, "Gary has..."

*click* another channel pops up with a fireplace. *click* the Director pops up again.

"Rookie, come on stop changing the channel!" the Director said, "that's an order!"

*click* _where's the off button? _Rookie thought pressing a red button nearby. *click*

"I need you to talk to Agent Lake Blue1."

*click *

"tell her that Gary is..."

*click *

"Rookie, stop it!"

*click *

"ROOKIE!"

*click *

"Ha! I found it!" Rookie shouted happily, as the screen turned off.

Rookie then went back to work organizing the bulletin board. He threw away some old papers and added some more sticky notes. He was nearly finished when one of the sticky notes, a pink one, fell off the board. Rookie picked it up and pressed it firmly back on the floor. He stood back and was satisfied that it stayed where it was. Rookie took a step away and the note fell off the board. Then the screen turned on.

"Aw not again!" Rookie groaned, grabbing the remote.

"Rookie, put the remote down." Ordered the Director.

*click *

"Seriously listen to me."

*click * _Where's that off button again? _Rookie thought, pretty oblivious to the fact that the Director was trying to talk to him.

"Rookie...just go get Agent Lake Blue1." The Director pleaded.

*click *

"Rookie?"

*click *

"This is an emergency, Rookie. Please stop with the remote."

*click *

"Rookie, go get Agent Lake Blue1. That's an order!"

*click * "Got it!" Rookie said and then hurried over to pick up the sticky note.

_Now how am I going to get you to stay up there? _Rookie wondered, staring at the piece of paper. _Tape? A tack? A stapler? _Rookie grinned, _how about all three?!_

* * *

**Oh wow seems like the Director has an emergency. Will Rookie remember to give the message to Lake Blue1? What was the Director trying to say, Gary has...? Find out next week on August 14th.**


	9. Playing Cat and Mouse

**Last time Rookie got a call from the Director but he was too busy making sure a sticky note sticked that he didn't realize the call. Now, We left off with Henry and Chip arguing when someone interrupted them. Here it is folks, Chapter Eight.**

* * *

Agent LakeBlue1 smiled as the blue penguin turned in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Someone who doesn't like penguins that are disrespectful." She answered. "Really trying to act cool is going to get in the penthouse. Figuratively speaking, I seriously don't think you want to be cleaning the bathrooms now, do you?"

"No ma'am," Chip replied, quietly.

Lake Blue1 turned to Henry with a shake of the head.

"Henry, that's no way to treat new agents by yelling at them on their first day." She added, "now I know you're upset about the mess they made and they WILL clean it up but that's no reason to blow up. An agent keeps his cool under ALL situations."

"Yes, sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Henry said, straightening his glasses. "Sorry Chip."

Chip just nodded without so much as smile.

Agent Lake Blue1 turned around to see Blastifre246 standing there, staring in awe, with his beak wide open.

"What...How...How did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"You just...he did...and you..."

" You can talk English right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Never mind," Lake Blue1 said, turning to Rebecca. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Rebecca hesitantly showed her the papers that were in her fins.

"Picking up the new recruits and then heading over to HQ," Rebecca answered.

"Gary decided we needed more new, inexperienced agents while the rest of the EPF is going haywire?" Lake Blue1 stated, "well that's not surprising. He does pick the most unfortunate days to do it."

Rebecca nods. Then Blastfire246 recognized one of the recruits.

"Tylerbluez?" exclaimed Blastifre246 at the same time Tylerbluez called his name.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

There was a pause.

"Jinx!" yelled Lake Blue1.

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What? They didn't call it so I did." She stated with a smile.

Rebecca was confused. She didn't know that Blastfire246 knew one of the penguins.

"How do you guys know each other?" She asked, curious.

The two penguins exchanged glances and then smiled.

"We've been like best friends since the original Blue snowball team gathered." Tylerbluez stated, "I guess I sort of owe you an apology about what happened last time."

Blastfire246 nodded, "it's all right...you didn't know."

"I feel so foolish." He added.

"Aw you've always been a guppy,"

"Guppy?!"

"Oh I'm so going to get you for that...crasher!"

"Hey, how did you know about..."

"Easy...I could you hear you a mile a way. Crashing into those trees and..."

"Sorry to break up your little reunion but there's more important things going on." Agent Lake Blue1 interrupted. "I'll help you guys out if you need any other agents."

"That's all right, Agent Lake Blue1." Henry interrupted, "Rebecca and I can handle this."

"First off that was rude to interrupt me and second, I was talking to Rebecca." She exclaimed, as Rebecca noticed everyone staring in her direction.

Rebecca looked at Henry and saw he had a silent plea for some reason. Then Agent Lake Blue1 flashed a smile, probably to reassure her to say yes. Blastfire246 had a completely confused look on his face. When Rebecca caught his gaze, he just shrugged.

"Uh I guess it's okay," Rebecca agreed.

Blastfire246 couldn't help but notice that Rebecca seemed a little disappointed. It dawned on him that this was HER assignment and both Henry and Lake Blue1 just signed on anyway.

"Well Lake Blue1 why don't we work on your own assignment..." Blastifre246 started to say, earning a glare from the peach penguin, that said _Don't talk, I am doing my mission! _

"Hey I've got an idea...how about to make this easier, we should let the penguins be taught by one of the agents in their recommended lead?" Suggested Henry.

_But this is my assignment, _Rebecca argued silently.

"That sounds good." She said, hiding her thoughts. "I guess that means that Chip goes with Blastifre246 and Linsey goes with Henry. That leads TylerBluez..."

"Wait a second! I can't...uh teach Chip...how about Rookie does that?" Blastfire246 protested.

"Because you are in the comm lead and Rookie is busy." Rebecca answered, immediately.

Blastfire246 mumbled something and then looked up at Rebecca.

"What about Tylerbluez? Where is he going?"

Rebecca looked back at the paper. _He's to be determined. Blastfire246 is right, where am I going to put him? _Rebecca looked up and thought for a moment.

"All right Tylerbluez...what things do you do best?" She asked.

The red penguin looked at her then at the ceiling as if trying to gather all his talents into one place.

"Let's see...I'm on the snowball team... actually I'm the leader now. I've broken all the records in the arcade." He started to answer. "Uh I'm better at snowboarding then Blastfire246 and..."

"Whoa you're the blue team snowball leader now?" Blastfire246 interrupted, "Nice job."

"Thanks," He nodded.

_Okay let's see snowball team leader means he's good at snowball combat...like tactical lead. Breaking records in the arcade...could mean he's good with computers...so tech lead. _Rebecca theorized, _snowboarding takes skill so...stealth lead? He's also a leader of a team so he must be good at keeping everyone together so...comm lead. Wait! Now where am I going to place him? _Rebecca then remembered that the Director had suggested him and so Tylerbluez was probably going to be in more then lead. How could he be in all four? It was impossible.

"All right, Tylerbluez...I guess we'll figure out your lead by putting you with one lead a day to figure out where you're the strongest. So today you can choose which one you want to learn about." Rebecca concluded, "There's Henry. He's in the tech lead. Blastfire246 is in the Comm lead. Lake Blue1 is in tactical and I am in stealth."

Tylerbluez looked at all the agents, his eyes landed on Blastifre246.

"I think I'll hang out with the Comm lead then," he confirmed.

"Is that okay with you, Blastfire246?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," Blastfire246 answered. "It will be fun."

"All right that settles it...tomorrow then you guys will begin you're training. Met you're leaders at the pizza parlor tomorrow at three-twenty in the afternoon. That will give us all some time to prepare for uh...everything," Rebecca said.

Chip, Linsey, Henry, Rebecca, and Tylerbluez left the coffee shop, leaving Blastfire246 and Lake Blue1 standing there.

"So what exactly is your mission?" He asked again.

"Well figure it out. Article 15 section 4 has been issued. Gary is gone and the prime suspect is still wandering around the agency," Lake Blue1 informed him. "How much do you think I know about Henry?"

With that she quickly left the shop. Blastfire246 thought for a moment then slapped himself on the forehead. _Oh duh, she's the agent assigned to spy on Henry. That __should've been obvious. _With that he also left the shop and headed home.

* * *

**Finally, the fifth class agent reveals her mission there at the EPF. Hm I wonder what is going to happen next? Will she bust Henry for anything? Oh and what is Rookie doing? Find out next week, on August 21st!**


	10. Something smells Fishy

**Hey guys, sorry I posted this a little late...I actually forgot that today was the day. Well anyway, Here's Chapter Nine :)**

* * *

**the next day **

"Rookie! What do you think you're doing?" demanded Mr. PoodleX450, after catching Rookie on the EPF's mainframe computer.

"Deciding what to eat for lunch," he said very casually.

Mr. PoodleX450 went over and looked up at the screen.

"Rookie, what is this?!" He exclaimed, confused.

"Oh...it's fish recipes. I collect them here on the mainframe," Rookie stated with pride. "I've have over a thousand on here."

Rookie glided through a few before looking at Mr. PoodleX450.

"Should I have baked Tilapia or Salmon?" Rookie asked him.

"I don't know...you shouldn't be using the mainframe like that..." he responded.

Rookie thought for a moment then closed the fish file.

"I think I'll go for some fish pizza." Rookie stated, getting up from his seat. "Let's see it's two- fifty...if I get there by three the drink special will be available."

Mr. PoodleX450 paused for a moment, taking in Rookie's words. He jumped up and followed Rookie out the door, trying to convince him to go somewhere else to eat.

"Well how about you go to the coffee shop?"

"Aw but I want fish pizza!"

"I could get it for you."

"Nah..you don't know what I would order, anyway."

"Uh fish pizza?"

"Not even close."

"But you just said..."

"I might change my order."

"Fine how about I get you one slice of every pizza?"

"Nah...besides we're already here," Rookie stated as he entered the parlor.

Mr. PoodleX450 looked around the Pizza Parlor and was relieved to find that the penguin was not here early. Rookie got on line. Another penguin went behind him. Then out of curtsey, Rookie let that penguin in front of him. Then another penguin went in line.

"Rookie...don't even," Mr. PoodleX450 warned.

Rookie lets that penguin in front of him too. Mr. PoodleX450 banged his head on the wall.

"Are you okay, Mr. PoodleX450?" Rookie asked...getting out of line.

"Erg...I'm just fine," he answered. "Go back in line and order you're dumb pizza."

Rookie got back in line and finally had his pizza ordered and eaten most of it by 2:58.

"Are you coming back to HQ?" He asked Mr. PoodleX450.

"No," he answered and watched as Rookie teleported back to headquarters.

Mr. PoodleX450 sighed and then sat down at a table. A black penguin walked in. He looked around and then spotted Mr. PoodleX450 and sat down at a table behind him.

"Why did you want to see me?" The black penguin asked.

"We found him," Mr. PoodleX450 informed him. "It won't be long before they..."

"ROGER!" Shouted a voice, from behind Mr. PoodleX450. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. PoodleX450 resisted the urge to turn around. Instead he looked for the nearest reflective item and spotted an orange penguin, confronting the black penguin.

"Well if it isn't Blastfire246, what brings you here?" Smirked the black penguin.

"I asked you first," he replied back.

"Well when did you became a hot shot agent," Roger stated.

"What did you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Then I don't need to either."

"It's different."

"No it's not." Roger exclaimed, then got out of his chair. "I will see that it is done...take care."

Mr. PoodleX450 knew the last message was for him and watched as Roger left the building. Blastfire246 turned and hurried outside after him. In the instant, Mr. PoodleX450 teleported back to HQ and into his office.

* * *

**Oh wow what is this? What is happening? Why is Mr. PoodleX450 talking to Roger? What was he going to say? Hm I wonder what's going to occur next? We'll see on August 28th!**


	11. It's a trap, of course

**Hey guys, previously in Chapter nine: _Rookie goes to the pizza parlor only to have Mr. PoddleX450 try and persuade him to go somewhere else for lunch. Mr. PoodleX450 was meeting someone at the Pizza Parlor. It turned out to be Roger but before they could really discuss anything, Blastfire246 arrived and interrupted them. Blastfire246 followed Roger outside and never noticed that Mr. PoodleX450 was meeting Roger._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Blastifre246 hurried out and managed to catch up with Roger easily. Actually... Roger was waiting for him in the forest. Blastfire246 looked around for anything suspicious before confronting him.

"Roger, what were you doing in there?" Blastfire246 demanded, as the black penguin turned around.

"Can't a guy get some pizza around here without some nosy EPF agent interrogating him?" Roger countered.

"You're lying. You weren't there for pizza." He replied, "You didn't order any in the first place. You were going to meet someone, weren't you?"

Roger shrugged and waddled toward the mine.

"Who were you meeting? Where's Herbert?" He asked again.

Roger gave a sneaky smile as he lead Blastfire246 inside the mine. The orange penguin became aware of how empty the mine was. There was no civilians to be seen.

"Roger, if this is a trap...I'll..." Blastfire246 stated, as he tentatively stepped into the doorway to the mine's entrance.

"You'll what? Why are you following me, anyway?" He asked, walking quickly into a mine cart.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Blastfire246 yelled, as he jumped into the mine cart that Roger was in. "Why haven't you just teleported somewhere else?"

The black penguin looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Why haven't you arrested me yet?" He countered, leaving Blastfire246 to stumble over his words.

The cart rolled down the mine and then Roger blew the light out from the lamp that was in the cart. They were now driving in the darkness.

"I just want answers!" Blastfire246 demanded, "Who were you meeting with? Where's Herbert? What is he planning?"

Roger stayed silent and listened to the mine cart as it squeaked down the rail.

"I'll answer just one question..." he remarked, "There's a penguin in your agency that doesn't belong there. We're going make sure he doesn't escape again."

"Who are you talking about? Who's we?" Blatfire246 answered, but Roger had left without him knowing.

He had silently stolen Blastfire246's phone and teleported elsewhere. Blastfire246 quickly realizes this and feels around for the breaks only to find that it had been broken far in advance. The mine cart sped down the deep hill. Blastfire246 sighed and then braced for impact.

* * *

**Oh no, is this the end for Blastifre246? Why is Roger talking in riddles?! Will anything be solved in this puzzle? Find out next week on September forth! GAH I can't believe school is coming.**


	12. Day One

**Hey guys and welcome back. Recap of Chapter Twelve:** _Blastfire246 arrived early to the pizza parlor and confronted Roger, who works for Herbert. Roger gives him a cryptic message before leading Blastifre246 into a trap. _**Now here is Chapter Eleven! **

* * *

Rebecca was relieved to find that everyone had arrived on time to the Pizza Parlor, all that is except Blastfire246. _Late again, _Rebecca thought, _when will he ever be on time? _Rebecca decided to go along and let Linsey and Henry start off their day of training. As for Tylerbluez and Chip...she didn't know what to do.

"Um Lake Blue1, have you seen Blastfire246?" Rebecca asked.

She shook her head and looked around the Pizza Parlor.

"All right then, I guess Tylerbluez...you'll have to just go to another lead for today," Rebecca said.

"No...I uh this isn't like Blastfife246. I mean I know that he is late occasionally but he's never this late." Tylerbluez exclaimed, "something happened."

Rebecca couldn't think of what to do about this. She watched as Lake Blue1 examined the place silently. _She's looking for something, _Rebecca thought. _What?" _Lake Blue1 and Rebecca's eyes met and they held their gaze until Lake Blue1 glanced back at the door.

"Don't worry about Blastfire246," Rebecca answered Tylerbluez. "Just go with...Henry today. Chip...I um don't actually know where to put you."

Chip nodded, "he's in trouble. You know that something's wrong. What's going on here?"

Rebecca was startled by the fact that Chip had nearly read her mind. She studied the penguin with interest. However, Chip wasn't talking to her. He was questioning Lake Blue1. Lake Blue1 merely just nodded.

"Tell us," he urged her.

"Blastfire246 came here early," Lake Blue1 stated. "I saw him leave minutes later. I don't know why."

Rebecca was stunned at how Chip was acting. He may be an annoying penguin but now he was showing his true side...just a little. Rookie somehow managed to discover that side and that's why he was to join the Elite Penguin Force. Chip caught her staring and flinched, before regaining his composure.

"He must have been running after a cute chick," he stated while flashy a grin at Rebecca.

_Jerk, _Rebecca thought, _He will always be one._ Rebecca and Chip left the Pizza Parlor and went back to HQ to find Rookie, so that he could teach Chip. Meanwhile Lake Blue1 stayed back at the Pizza Parlor.

"How's you're investigation coming along?" Asked a familiar voice, behind her.

"So far Henry hasn't been seeing any of Herbert's associates or Herbert. The only thing suspicious about Henry is that he's obsessed with perfection...that's about it." Lake Blue1 confirmed, not turning around.

"Did you get my message?" The voice asked again.

"Message?"

"I guess not...Lake Blue1, I need to pull you off this case."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no not at all. Something more urgent has come up. There's only a handful of agents I can turn to right now."

"I'm flattered."

"Well don't be. I'm putting you on a search party to a place you've never seen or heard of."

"Danger's my middle name. Name the place, I'll be there."

"I knew you would say that."

Lake Blue1 turned to face the penguin.

"Uh Director...what will I be looking for?"

The Director looked at her grimly.

"Gary the gadget guy has gone missing. He disappeared after leaving the agency the other day. We aren't sure if something has happened to him or if he's in hiding, trying to clear his name."

Lake Blue1 took in this information carefully and waited for the Director to talk again.

"Agent, I'm lending you everything resource in my disposal to find him...bring him back, safely."

"Understood, Director." She replied.

The Director started to go but Lake Blue1 stopped them.

"Director, shouldn't the others be informed?"

"When the time is right."

That was all the Director stated before leaving the Pizza Parlor.

* * *

**Oh no, Gary's missing! Where could he be?! Why is the Director setting up an investigation of their own? What place is Lake Blue being sent to? It doesn't sound like it will be anywhere in Club Penguin! What happened to Blastfire246? Is he okay? Find out next week, on September 12th. **


	13. Never think bugs are hugs

**Here it is Chapter Twelve but first here's a quick recap of Chapter Eleven.** _Blastfire246 doesn't show up to the meeting so Rebecca had to figure out what to do with the new recruits. Later, Lake Blue receives some disturbing news, from the Director in person. Gary had gone missing and Lake Blue will be sent with a group of other agents to go and search for him. _

* * *

Rookie was playing system defenders when a light tap on the shoulder made him jump, a foot in the air.

"Sorry Rookie, I didn't mean to scare you." Rebecca informed him. "Blastfire246 didn't uh show up so I was wondering if you could show Chip around the agency and all."

Rookie turned and saw the blue penguin, staring up at the screen.

"You know if you placed the purple and yellow cannons here and here. You have a better chance at eliminating the bugs," Chip pointed out.

Rookie nodded, "Hi Chip."

"Hey, so what are we going to do?" Chip asked, as Rebecca left them to do other things.

"I don't know," Rookie stated. "Do you want some fish pizza?"

Chip glanced down at the pizza box on Rookie's desk. There was two slices remaining from when Rookie went the Pizza Parlor.

"It's still quite fresh." Chip stated, "When did you get it?"

"Uh around lunch time...two...fifty I think." Rookie answered, busy destroying and replacing cannons in the areas Chip pointed out.

"Did you see Blastfire246?" He asked, looking back at the screen.

"I uh...I think I saw him enter the Pizza Parlor around three before I teleported back here." Rookie said, "You know Mr. PoodleX450 was there too. I asked him if he was heading back to HQ and he said no."

Rookie was to busy playing system defenders to notice that Chip had quietly slipped away and was now wandering around headquarters. Joe and Jet Pack Guy walked over to a desk, close to where Rookie was and talked about their meeting with Mr. PoodleX450.

"We should be going after Herbert," Joe insisted as Jet pack guy got out the EPF handbook.

"No we're to follow Mr. PoodleX450's orders," he answered.

"Oh come on," Joe insisted. "He doesn't know Herbert like we do."

"We are to follow orders!" He repeated, sternly.

Joe mumbled something and headed toward his own desk but quickly changed his mind.

"Follow orders, eh?" Joe stated.

_Flashback_

"Unless you catch him in the act again, we are not going after Herbert!" Mr. PoodleX450 stated, "I will not send out any _highly trained _agents to capture a silly polar bear that isn't a high security threat right now. You guys can leave now."

_Flashback ends_

"Jet Pack guy...you're a genius!" Joe exclaimed, "but will it work?"

Jet Pack Guy faintly smiled and put on his black shades.

"It's worth a try right?" he answered.

The two agents left and started to make plans. Meanwhile, Rookie was still playing system defenders.

"NOOOO!" He yelled, watching helplessly as the bug made it through an destroyed the mainframe.

"Guess it was a good thing I was doing a practice run," Rookie smiled.

* * *

**Oh boy Rookie, if only he would pay attention for once! He's so irresponsible. Rebecca left him in charge of Chip and now Chip's wandering around headquarters! What is Joe and Jetpack Guy up to? You've just got to love loop holes. Well come back next week on September 18, to find out what happened to Blastfire246.**


	14. Timming is Everything

**Hey guys, I feel awful about forgetting to post the next chapter up for you all. Well here it is! Recap of Chapter twelve: _Rebecca decides to let Rookie train Chip but Chip seems to have his own ideas. Jetpack guy and Joe have found a loophole into Mr. PoodleX450's orders, but will it work?_****Now for Chapter thirteen!**

* * *

"Open your eyes, agent." A voice snapped, in the darkness.

Blastfire246 half expected to find himself lying on the floor, after being thrown from the mine cart. Fortunately, that was not the case. He opened his eyes and found that he was still crouched in the corner of the cart. There was a faint light overhead. A head came into view and for a second, Blastfife246 swore they looked familiar.

"Gary?" He asked.

"Please, not even close." The penguin said. "Now take my fin!"  
Blastfire246 took it and found himself being pulled out of the cart. He looked back at the cart, to find that it had been somehow slowed by pieces of bubble gum.

"Um thanks," Blastfire246 added, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Let's see first I was just looking around for some gold coins and then the next I see a flying mine cart heading straight for the blocked off path a few feet away." The penguin explained. "I was actually tempted to leave you to your fate when I discovered you were an EPF agent...just kidding. Anyway, so I took out my pack of gum and well you can guess the rest."

"Oh okay, well do you happen to have another flashlight or something so I can get out of here," Blastfire246 added. "Roger took my spy phone."

"Ha! As a highly trained agent...you sure are pathetic," the penguin laughed. "How could you be some dumb!"

"It was dark." Blastfire246 informed him. "Who are you?"

The penguin looked into the darkness then back Blastfife246.

"No one," He answered.

The penguin tossed Blastfire246 a flashlight from his back pack.

"The path is that way," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some mining to do."

Blastfire246 took one glance at the penguin. He could tell that the penguin wanted to be left alone.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Blastfire246 stated, making the penguin stop in his tracks. "Why?"

The penguin laughed and then turned around.

"So you're in the Comm lead, okay." The penguin marked, "I'm bored. Not just you're average boredom but like I'm bored of Club Penguin. Everything is just so predictable. There's always a good ending to everything."

"Are you working for Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That old bear? Why would I? His inventions are incredibly lame anyway." He mocked, "Even a puffle could make better machines. You know come to think of it...ironically that's what he did try and do. The Heater3000. Hm what are the odds."

"Well if you're bored of Club Penguin...why don't you just leave?" Blastfire246 countered, still a little confused.

The penguin looked at him with a cold stare.

"You think I have a choice?"

With that the penguin disappeared into the darkness but Blastfire246 followed him.

* * *

**Wow, I wonder who this penguin is? Do we know him from somewhere else?! Why is this penguin so rude, anyway? Guess we'll find out sometime soon. next chapter will be posted on September 25th. Again, sorry about posting this late when I said I'd post it yesterday. **


	15. On the Whim

**So here it is Chapter Fourteen but before that, here's a little recap of Chapter Thirteen: _Blastfire246 was about to crash into a blocked rode while in a mine cart when someone saved him. Not introducing their name, Blastfire246 learned that this penguin really doesn't care to stay in Club Penguin but for some reason, they can't leave either. Curious, Blastfire246 follows the penguin farther into the mine. _**

* * *

Rebecca was having trouble keeping an eye on the recruits. Tylerbluez was off with Henry fixing a computer, Linsey was watching almost every male penguin that came into view, and Chip had wandered off somewhere, thanks to Rookie.

"So you plug this into the monitor and insert this wire into the grid," Henry instructed Tylerbluez.

"Okay," he replied.

Tylerbluez carefully did as he was told. Suddenly a spark ignited.

"Ow! I just got shocked!" Tylerbluez exclaimed.

"Oops I forgot to turn the electric circuit off." Henry stated, "My bad."

Henry turned off the circuit and Tylerbluez tried again to connect the wire into the grid.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"Ow! Seriously, what am I doing wrong?"

Rebecca chuckled. Then Linsey tugged on Rebecca, dragging her over to a nearby desk.

"Oh Rebecca, who's that?" Linsey asked, excitedly pointing to a blue penguin over by the mainframe computer.

"Um that's...Alex," Rebecca answered.

"He's cute,"

_He's my brother, _Rebecca replied in her head, _don't say that. _Rebecca wondered if Linsey was ever going to get her priorities straight.

"I think I'm gonna go over there and introduce myself," Linsey smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't...you have training to do." Rebecca insisted, "go find Henry."

Linsey grumbled and went to find Henry. Rebecca sighed. Rebecca really needed to find Chip. _Where did he go? I hope he didn't wander into the gadget room. Oh...I spoke too soon. _Rebecca found Chip in the gadget room, fiddling with a rubber ducky.

"What kind of gadget is this?" He asked, "Does it shoot acid or is there a hidden camera in it or..."

"Chip, what are you doing? You're supposed to be training with Rookie!" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh...well Rookie seems a little to preoccupied at the moment." Chip answered, gesturing to where Rookie was standing.

He was over by the water fountain, trying to get a drink. He pressed the button and leaned into drink when the water turned off. He kept his mouth within range and pressed the button again. This time the water squirted onto his face. Rookie stumbled back and shook his head. Rebecca sighed and slapped her forehead. _Oh Rookie._

"Hey do you know what this does?" Chip asked, holding up a device that looked like an old Nintendo DS.

"No," She lied.

"I think it's a phone tracker. Although I wouldn't mind if it was a love attractor," he smirked.

_Ugh, who does he think he is?_

"Too bad...I don't think Gary invents stuff like that." Chip continued. "This is just a phone tracker. Do you think I can borrow this?

"Why? What are you going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm gonna look for Blastfire246." He answered, "he probably got lost in the clothes shop or something."

"Why would he be in the clothes shop?" She commented.

Chip put on a smile.

"Looking for suit and tie."

"Why do I even bother?" Rebecca exclaimed. "Chip, get back to training. Rookie's going to be looking for you."

"Really?" Chip questioned, "because I just saw him leave with his fishing pole."

"What?!"

Rebecca turned and saw that Rookie was no where in sight. Rebecca was about to tell Chip to go hang out with the other recruits when she turned back and saw that he was gone too.

"Just great."

* * *

**Just Great is right, What in the world is Rebecca gonna do to keep all these recruits in line? How come Chip isn't bothering to listen to Rebecca? Why is Rookie going fishing? Find out next week on October 2nd. I can't believe September wow it's gone by fast! :)**


	16. Fishin' for Trouble

**Hey guys here's the recap to Chapter Fourteen: _Rebecca finds out that watching over recruits is a daunting task. Chip has disappeared too as Rookie neglected to teach him, how to be a better agent, and decided to go fishing instead._****Now here's Chapter Fifteen!**

* * *

Rookie had totally forgotten about the fact that he was supposed to be training Chip, so he went down to the lake to fish. He wondered where all the fish went as he so far caught only a few boots. Then he saw it...the big Mullet. He waited patiently and then felt a hug tug on his line. Excited, Rookie started to reel it in.

"Wow this is really strong!" Rookie said, noticing how he was sliding toward the fish hole.

Rookie looked around for any other penguins to help him but he was alone. It took Rookie a minute to figure out that the fish wasn't strong, it was just really heavy. Using all his might, he finally managed to real in the fish or so he thought.

"Uh...what happened to the Mullet?" Rookie asked, tossing the object aside.

He was about to put the fishing hook back into the hole when he noticed the object was still working. It looked like a really old computer. Curious, Rookie went over and wondered how it was still in a pretty good condition. He started to search the computer's data and discovered something of interest.

"Oh boy...I should tell Alex about this," He announced, getting up from the lake.

Rookie glanced back at the fishing hole...big mistake.

"Hey look at that, the fish are back!" He stated, happily picking up his rod and casting it into the hole.

As he went fishing, a penguin appeared and silently slid the computer away from the lake. The penguin searched through the files and quickly downloaded all of the data onto a memory stick. Then he smashed the computer to pieces.

"Here it is...the evidence," the penguin laughed quietly. "We've been looking for this for a long time."

The penguin watched as Rookie got pulled into the fishing hole, while trying to catch the mullet, and then the penguin teleported away. Rookie however was not happy that he got soaked but just shrugged it off in a second. He grabbed his things then headed toward the lodge.

"A nice warm fire will do." Rookie stated.

He looked around the lake and scratched his head, confused.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," he shrugs it off and goes back into the lodge.

* * *

**Wow Rookie, you really messed up this time! What was so important on that computer? Who was that other penguin? IS Rookie ever going to remember to tell Alex whatever it was that he discovered? WEll find out next week on October 9th!**


	17. Like a half closed book

**Hey guys here's the next chapter don't worry I wasn't going to forget about this. Here's recap of Chapter fifteen:** _**Rookie's forgetfulness makes him lose Chip, a new EPF recruit, that he was supposed to train. While going fishing, he got more then he fished for after pulling up an old computer. Before he could show anyone, Rookie gets distracted and started to fish again which left the computer vulnerable. A mysterious penguin takes the computer and destroys it after downloading it's contents. **_**Now here's Chapter sixteen- If you don't remember why Blastfire246 is in this situation go read chapter fourteen again.**

* * *

Blastfire246 followed the penguin further down the mine. He wondered who the penguin was. Why did he call himself a nobody? Why did he say he didn't have a choice to just leave Club Penguin? What does he really want? The penguin paused and turned around. He really wasn't surprised at all to find Blastfire246 following him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, calmly.

"Uh..not really," Blastfife246 answered, studying the penguin carefully.

"Then quit following me," he snapped, looking at the ground.

The penguin started to walk faster but Blastfire246 ran up and finally caught up to him.

"Hey, do you even know where you're going?" Blastfire246 questioned.

The penguin paused, "of course. Why don't you just leave and go back to your EPF buddies."

"Are you an agent?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you seem to know a lot about well the EPF and everything."

The penguin turned back toward the darkness and laughed.

"I know you want answers." He continued, "but I'm not the type of penguin to open up his life to someone."

Blastfire246 looked at him in silence. The penguin started to walk again.

"So are you?" Blastfire246 prompted.

"No," he quickly answered. "never been a PSA agent either. Never have and never will be an agent. Now anymore tiresome questions before I leave you here in the dark?"  
"Who are you?"

"My name is...Ace." the penguin finally revealed. "The tunnel back out of the mine is that way." Blastfire246 paused and thought about what to say next.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"  
"It's obvious you're not digging around for coins. You have no puffle or jack hammer with you."

"You're very observant, that I'll grant you. You're right I'm not mining. I was just about to go home."

"Where is your home?"

Ace paused and then stopped in his tracks. He smiled and looked at Blastfire246.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly the mine plunged into darkness and Blastfire246 knew that he was alone.

* * *

**Ah so the truth is revealed the penguin who save Blastfire246 is none other than Ace, a good friend of Alex. Here's to jog your memory, Ace appeared in my other story Operation: Puffle. I wonder where Ace lives. Could it really be in the mines? Does he have a magic portal or something? Is Blastfire246 ever going to find a way out of the mine? Find out what happens next week, on October 16. **


	18. Day Two

**Hey there Chapter Seventeen is up! But first a recap of last chapter: _Blastfire246 discovered that the penguin who saved him was Ace, a friend of Alex, but what exactly was Ace doing in the mines?_ Now here is Chapter Seventeen.**

* * *

Rebecca didn't see Blastfire246 or Chip anywhere. Today, Rebecca was planning on teaching the recruits some first aid.

"I don't see how first aid deals with any of my skills," Linsey complained. "Unless, I get to do some CPR on some CUTE penguin."

"NOT IT!" Both Henry and Tylerbluez yelled, in unsion.

Linsey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I wasn't talking about you."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or insulted," Tylerbluez stated.

Rebecca sighed.

"Okay, first we're going to learn how to bandage someone who's bleeding," She instructed.

"That's easy," Linsey interrupted, taking out a band aid and sticking it on Tylerbluez's forehead.

"Hey!"

"No that's not what I mean," Rebecca commanded. "I mean using gauze and medical tape."

Rebecca showed how to wrap the gauze gently around Henry's arm and then used medical tape to hold it there. Tylerbluez did the same on Linsey.

"Hey! You're cutting off my circulation!" Linsey yelled, prying at the bandage. "What did you do? Glue this with cement glue!"

Linsey tugged at the bandage, with no way of getting it off.

"My fin is turning purple!" She moaned.

"Sorry," Tylerbluez mumbled, grabbing some scissors.

"I'll do it, thank you very much!" She snapped, snatching the scissors out of his fins.

"Okay the, next we'll learn how to splint something." Rebecca continued.

"Splinter?" Linsey exclaimed. "I'll give Tylerbluez a splinter."

"Uh no way, you're not going near me!" He yelled.

After Rebecca finally got everyone calmed down, she got out the dummy penguins.

"We're going to learn the Heimlich Maneuver on these dummies." She explained, "the Heimlich is used when someone is choking."

Rebecca put her fins together and pressed down firmly on the dummy's chest. The other recruits followed her example.

"Uh Tylerbluez...not like that...you're going to...Never mind." Rebecca interrupted.

Tylerbluez was sort of punching the dummy and um well it's head popped off.

"Sorry this just isn't my uh strong point." Tylerbluez apologized.

"Make sure I'm not chocking when he's around," Linsey stated.

Tylerbluez blushed. Rebecca sighed,this lesson was just not going as planned.

"Okay fine, let's do something else...uh something less life threatening." Rebecca suggested.

"Like what?" Tylerbluez asked.

"How about we do some stealth training. Agents need to be in top shape to take on any mission." She answered.

They all went outside and Rebecca set out some tires, a rope ladder, and a few other training objects.

"Do we really have to do this?" Linsey asked, climbing over the rock wall.

"It's not that bad" Tylerbluez encouraged, hopping the tires one at a time.

Tylerbluez was actually pretty good with this. Rebecca was afraid he was going to tangle himself up in the rope ladder.

"Oh gosh, I think I sprained my ankle!" Linsey moaned, after slipping on the tires.

Tylerbluez hurried over.

"Gah! I don't need you preforming first aid on me!" She yelled, "you'd end up breaking my other bones!"

Rebecca and Henry exchanged a smile and then they laughed.

* * *

**Looks like Tylerbluez isn't good at first aid :P I wonder what other training courses these recruits are going to have. Where is Chip?! Isn't he supposed to be with the others? Find out what happens on October 23.**


	19. Dusk or Dawn?

**I don't think chapter recaps are doing much good during the story since it keeps switching penguin point of views so sorry if I've been confusing you so far. Anyway here's Chapter Eighteen!**

* * *

Blastfire246 figured that two hours have passed since he got lost in the mine. He had turned on the flashlight that Ace gave him and headed back out the mine. Well that was the way Ace pointed, right? He was annoyed that he let Roger steal his spy phone. Serves him right to get stuck down here. Roger wasn't someone to be trusted. What did he mean back in the mine cart? There's a penguin in the agency that's not supposed to be there and they are going to catch them. Who was we? Herbert?

Even though Henry was supposedly the double agent, Blastfire246 still didn't want him to get hurt or anything. He would at least warn Henry to watch his back about Herbert and Roger. Who was meeting Roger anyway? Blastfire246 walked a little way and then realized the mine was getting dimmer. _Great, the batteries are dying. _He thought, _just my luck. _Finally, he saw a light up ahead and ran up to it. _It could be Ace, _Blastfire246 reasoned. He ran a little to fast because he knocked into a blue penguin.

"Ace?" Blastfire246 exclaimed, as the blue penguin grabbed the lantern, that got knocked out of his hand.

"No it's Chip. Hey Blastfire246, glad I found you." The blue penguin added. "What happened? All I got so far was that Mr. PoodleX450 was meeting some penguin named Roger and that you ran after him. After that, I hacked into the EPF system and located your phone in the mine somewhere. Why didn't you pick up? I called you like a thousand times?"

"So Roger was meeting up with Mr. PoodleX450. I wonder why. This doesn't sound good. I should tell someone." Blastfire246 muttered. "The only penguin I can think of is Alex."

Chip led Blastfire246 out of the mine while he explained how Roger led him into the mine and stole his phone. Then Chip told him how he figured out what happened and how to find Blastfire246.

"We can go grab your phone," Chip informed him. "It's still in the mine. I can locate it."

Blastifre246 shook his head.

"I'm afraid it could be another trap."

The two got out of the mine just as the first or was it the last light showed near the mountains.

"Chip, what time is it?"

"It's uh six."

"You should get back to Rookie. I'm sure he's been looking for you."

"Oh please, Rookie is too busy with other things...like puzzles. Well, where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with Alex."

"Can I come? Please? Rookie's never going to notice that I'm gone. Besides you're in the Comm lead so just teach me."

Blastfire246 thought about and looked at Chip.

"All right fine then but just don't wander off." He added.

"Deal," Chip confirmed with a smile.

* * *

**So Chip has been off searching for Blastfire246. I wonder where Blastfire246's spy phone is? Could there really have been another trap? Is Blastfire246 the best teacher to be training a new recruit? What's going to happen next?! Find out on October 30th.**


	20. Day three

**Sorry guys, yesterday was just a little to crazy and I forgot to post the next chapter! Well anyway here it is! Chapter Nineteen!**

* * *

"Okay, today we're going to learn some survival skills," Rebecca stated.

"Survival skills," Linsey exclaimed. "Why do we need survival skills? There's no way we could get lost on Club Penguin."

"Wrong," Henry snapped. "An agent must be prepared for all situations. Here's a good example, an agent is assigned to test one of Gary's prototypes. They give it a test run and the sled falls apart. They are lost down a hill, their spy phone is broken, and the only thing they can do is survive and wait."

Linsey lowers her eyes in defeat.

"Cool, someone crashed? I bet it was Blastfire246." Tylerbluez grinned.

"No it wasn't Blastfire246," Henry admitted. "It was a PSA operative."

"Who was it?" Linsey asked.

"I'm in not in liberty to say." Henry exclaimed.

_It wasn't Alex or me, _Rebecca concluded.

_"_Anyway, back to the lesson at hand." She stated, "First we learn how to scavenge for objects that might seem useful. Then we learn how to gather food. Afterward, we'll learn how to make a fire and build a shelter."

Rebecca sent the recruits out into the woods. This was going to be a two day course. Before Rebecca headed out she was interrupted by Joe and Jet Pack Guy.

"Hey Rebecca, are you busy?" Joe asked, "We need to talk like now."

"Ah right now? I'm just started the two day survival course." She answered. "Fine, what do you want?"

The two agents exchanged a glance and then Joe spoke.

"We sort of uh...want you to stop the training for the new recruits."

Rebecca got really confused. Why on earth were they asking for such a ridiculous thing?

"Why?" She asked.

"It's actually a long story," Joe admitted.

Joe explained most of the story while Jet pack Guy chimed in whenever he missed something important. Rebecca was taking this all remarkably well, although it was in her training at the EPF.

"So...you found this crazy loop hole that involves the new recruits," Rebecca stated. "You want them to uh find out what Herbert is up to and capture him...without ANY TRAINNG?!"

"See I knew you'd take it well," Jet pack Guy remarked.

Rebecca's head was swarming with questions but the one that topped them all was, _you're joking right. There's no way three inexperienced penguins can sneak into Herbert's lair and capture an almost uncatchable villain without training!_

"So...you're in?" Joe asked.

Rebecca thought for a moment and then looked at both agents.

"I am...but on two conditions," She added. "First, the trainees get to choose if they're up to the task. Secondly, they'll have training...I'll stop it after a certain course. That way they learn what they need to know for the task but they won't be completely trained."

Joe thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

"All right then after your survival course," Joe confirmed. "You're trainees are mine."

* * *

**Interesting, Joe and Rebecca just made a deal. Do you think the recruits can handle Herbert without proper training?! Come to think of it, Jet pack guy never does loopholes to break rules. He's always a by the book kind of Guy. What's up with that? What important event is about to unfold? Find out next week on November 6th.**


	21. Sandwhiches

**Sorry Guys, I haven't updated when I said I would. I'm sorry. Well here's Chapter Twenty, enjoy. This chapter is called, When push comes to shove, toss them a sandwhich. I couldn't write it on the chapter ladder or whatever because it was too long. **

* * *

Rookie was working at the agency when Alex came in. He greeted Alex and in return Alex gave him a nod. _I wonder what Alex is doing here? _Rookie thought. He watched as Alex headed over to Mr. Doodles office.

"Um Alex, Mr. Doodles isn't here yet," Rookie informed. "I think he's buying lunch or something."

"You mean Mr. PoodleX450?" Alex corrected, "I know."

Rookie watched as Alex took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Are you getting something for him?"

"Not exactly," Alex mumbled.

Rookie followed Alex into the office. Alex went over to the closet and went over to the filing cabinet. He went to one of the lower drawers and took out a file.

"Look Rookie, you shouldn't be here" Alex replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

Alex paused then looked at Rookie.

"Just go back to your desk and forget about this."

"Why?"

"I just...I'm picking up a few things that Gary left behind. That's all and Mr. PoodleX450 isn't going to like it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh...you're breaking into his office," Rookie remarked. "You could get in really big trouble."

Alex looked through Mr. PoodleX450's desk and grabbed out a piece of paper.

"Exactly and I don't want you to get in trouble if I get caught." Alex added, "please just go back to your desk."

"All right," Rookie replied sullenly.

Rookie returned to his desk seconds before Mr. PoodleX450 entered the building. Rookie had to alert Alex. He tossed his fish sandwich at the open office door and hoped that Alex got the hint. Mr. PoodleX450 made it to his office, a little surprised the door was open. He rushed in and searched around. He came out bewildered with a tuna sandwich in his fin and looked at Rookie, who was pretending to be sleeping at his desk.

Rookie smiled. Alex got the message and if he was lucky, teleported somewhere else with whatever he took. Rookie was pretty sure he just assisted Alex in a huge offense but friends are friends. Besides Mr. PoodleX450 tried to prevent him from getting his fish pizza and then rushed his eating. _Revenge_, Rookie smiled again,_ Sweet revenge_. When Mr. PoodleX450 started to alarm his apparently bodyguards, Rookie started to get to work again. Mr. PoodleX450 went over to him and asked him if he saw an intruder break into his office.

"Nope," Rookie answered. "No intruder broke into your office."

After all Alex was no intruder and he used a key to open the door. Mr. PoodleX450 shrugged leaving Rookie to his work. Rookie sighed and got a small square box and dumped the contents on his desk. This was going to be a really hard task being a hundred pieces and all. _Puzzles, so hard and yet just so much fun._

* * *

**Hm, Rookie's keeping a secret. What did Alex take from the office? Find out next time, maybe. I'll post the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	22. A Feud?

**well here's the next chapter, sorry it's a tad late.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Blastfire246 and Chip headed back to HQ, where Lake Blue came up to them.

"Hey Blastfire246," she called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well I was going to...sure," Blastfire246 stated. "Hey Chip, why don't you go find Alex?"

Chip nods then walks away.

"So what's up?" Blastfire246 asked.

"I'm leaving," she informed. "The Director is assigning me else where."

"Why?"

"Top Secret for now, I'm afraid."

"Oh, did you find what you needed on Henry?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving. That way I didn't like disappear on you and then you'd come looking for me and all." Lake Blue commented. "Before I leave, I think I'm going to do a quick investigation, myself."

"What for?"

"There's something strange going around here. I think I'm going to find out why this place is so disorganized."

Blastifre246 just nods and looks at his desk. He still had a lot on his mind. He really didn't like Alex but for some reason it seemed that all the answers were with him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked an irritated voice.

Blastfire246 was surprised to find Joe. Why was he so annoyed?

"Believe it or not, I was on a mission here," Lake Blue declared.

"Oh great," Joe muttered. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"The Director is taking me off the case," She answered.

"What did you do? Mess it up?"

"No actually, I'm going to be working on a better mission. Top secret that is!"

"Yeah whatever."

Joe glared at the peach penguin. Blastfire246 wondered why Joe was acting this way with Lake Blue. What's the matter with him?

"What's wrong with you?" Blastfire246 asked Joe.

"Nothing. It's just Mr. PoodleX450 is being a complete fool missing out on a perfect opportunity to arrest Herbert!" Joe stated, "He's a clueless leader. Luckily we found a loop hole but Mr. PoodleX450 is a complete idiot."

"Hey, Watch your language" Lake Blue added, abruptly.

"Oh so you're still doing that?" Joe exclaimed, "I thought you stopped. It's so annoying."

"I didn't think you even knew the meaning of the word annoying!"

"You are such a child."

"Me?! I'm one of the top agents. You're just..."

"Never mind this is just a waste of my time" Joe exclaimed, walking away.

_What is going on here? _Blastfire246 thought, _have they met before? _Lake Blue turned and said good bye, before leaving to start her own investigation.

* * *

**Well now, Lake Blue has some sort of long standing argument with Joe. I wonder what it is? OH wait I do know! MWHAHAHA cuz I'm the writer! I'm not going to tell you just yet, but what do you think it might be? Lake Blue starting her own investigation, where is she going to start? Hmmmm find out what happen next on November 20th!**


	23. Day Four

**Here's Chapter Twenty-two!**

* * *

Rebecca, Henry, and the other recruits hurried into the forest for their survival course. She just received a message from Blastfire246 about training Chip himself. Within the day, they had set up the tents, how to catch food, and learned how to start a fire. That is...until Tylerbluez set the all the tents ablaze.

"Sorry!" He yelled, rushing to get a bucket of water.

Linsey rolled her eyes as if saying, _he's such a klutz. _Rebecca noticed that Henry had disappeared farther into the forest. _I'm guessing he's getting more firewood. _Rebecca now had time to talk to the recruits about Joe's absurd plan.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" She asked.

Linsey and Tylerbluez nodded and came over.

"What's up?" Tylerbluez asked.

"Um...How would you like to go on a mission?" Rebecca asked.

"Isn't that why we're training?" Linsey asked, "so we can go on missions."

"Yes but uh...this mission is sort of unofficial."

"Ah, so the leader is breaking the rules," Tylerbluez teased.

"NO! It wasn't my idea." Rebecca glared, "It was Joe's."

"Who's Joe?" Asked Linsey.

"Nevermind about that...do you want to go on a dangerous mission to find out what our villian is up too?" Rebecca asked.

"What a vague question, of course I'll go." Tylerbluez stated.

"Without training," She added.

The two recruits thought about it in silence.

"Why are you asking us to do a dangerous mission that could get us killed?" Linsey asked.

Rebecca didn't know how to answer that.

"Well there's something wrong at the EPF and no one can stop it. Joe's been finding loopholes to figure things out what's going on without getting caught."

"Wrong? What's wrong?" Tylerbluez asked, with sudden interest.

"I can't...really explain. You'll just have to ask Joe."

"When do we leave?" Linsey asked.

"You guys are going to do it?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course," Tylerbluez confirmed. "Let me guess we leave after this survival course?"

Rebecca was about to answer when there was some rustling in the trees.

"Change of plans." A penguin stated from out of the bushes. "We need them now. Mr. PoodleX450 just arrested Jet Pack Guy and now he's looking for me and Celia73."

"What! What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Why?"

"I think Mr. PoodleX450 just ended his little Charade."

* * *

**Oh, it's definitely getting interesting now, What's going to happen now? Who does Mr. PoodleX450, really work for? Why is Jet pack, Celia73, and Joe being targeted? Well, see what happens next on November 27th!**


	24. The count down starts NOW!

**Hey guys this is it...the last Chapter, be prepared for the...CLIFFHANGER :**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Blastfire246 headed over to Alex's new igloo with Chip. They found Alex shoving papers into a filing cabinet.

"You could have called," Alex stated, in a bored state.

"Alex, we need to talk," Blastfire246 informed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Blastfire246 started to talk about confronting Roger in the Pizza Parlor and then falling into a trap in the mine, only to be saved by some penguin named Ace.

"Alex, do you know who Ace is?" He asked.

"Yes," Alex answered. "He's just a friend...well more like one of my informers."

"Oh but he said he didn't work for the EPF."

"He doesn't but I manage to convince him to help from time to time. Ace really isn't a player. He doesn't even want to be in Club Penguin."

"I know, he told me. Why can't he leave?"

"I...I really don't know."

Chip decided to fill in the gaps and came up with the theory that Roger and Mr. PoodleX450 were planning to meet at the Pizza Parlor when Blastfire246 interrupted them.

"Hm I don't like this one bit," He exclaimed.

"What do you think is going on here?" Chip asked.

"Well...uh"

"You can tell us," Blastfire246 pointed out. "We're in this together."

"Nah it's nothing," Alex muttered.

Blastfire246 looked at him quizzically. Something was off. Suddenly something came crashing into the window. Glass scattered everywhere.

"Shoot! I didn't think they'd find us so fast!" Alex shouted, hurrying over to the broken window.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Blastfire246 asked, as Alex picked up the package that broke the window.

Alex opened the package and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Chip asked.

Alex tossed the box on the counter.

"It's the bracelet." He answered, gloomily.

"Alex, what is going on?" Blastfire246 asked.

Alex looked at the two penguins and sighed.

"Ever heard of T.A.G.?"

* * *

**Well, well What is T.A.G.? What does Alex know? What does the bracelet do? What secret mission has the Director set for Lake Blue? Is Joe's operation, involving the new recruits spying on Herbert, going to work? Who exactly is Ace...who does he really work for? Is Blastfire246 ever going to retrieve his spy phone from in the mine? What was on those papers that Alex hid before Blastfire246 and Chip entered his igloo? What is Lake Blue planning to investigate before leaving on the Director's mission? What is Mr. PoodleX450 planning? Why has Jet Pack guy been arrested? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?! Oh wait, I know the answer to that last one. It's purpose is to leave you guys in total suspense...until next time! MWHAHAH Oh and while you're at it, go check out my profile page and select an answer to my new poll, it helps me decide where to focus on next.**

**P.S. Go check out my other story Intermission by Rookie, as he entertains you between waiting on new stories to be untold. **

**P.S. (T.S.) Shhhh...keep this between you and me but... 1-12-5-24/8-1-19/1/19-5-3-18-5-20, 8-5/3-1-14/14-15-20/20-5-12-12/2-5-3-1-21-19-5/9-20/3-15-21-12-4/4-5-19-20-18-15-25/20-8-5/23-15-18-12-4/20-8-5-25/11-14-15-23/1-14-4/15-21-18-19.**


End file.
